fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adorabeezle Winterpop
Adorabeezle Winterpop is a character within the game Sugar Rush. Her candy theme revolves around ice pops; her signature kart is the Ice Rocket. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she and Rancis Fluggerbutter are unlocked by completing the third track Frosty Rally. Bio Adorabeezle Winterpop: Sweet Skiing "Adorabeezle Winterpop is the prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She's a racing and skiing and skating fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush." Appearance Adorabeezle Winterpop is a pretty young girl with very pale cerise "frostbitten" skin, rosy cheeks and lips, thin blue eyes, and dark cobalt hair pulled back in a plaited braid. She wears a navy blue jacket with white, fluffy trim on top of a USA flag shirt, a blue skirt with light blue polka dots, and navy leggings. She also wears a winter flap with dangly cherry earrings at the hats ends and matching boots that are decorated with the same trim. Her clothing is adorned with peppermints and other similar candies. Her racing outfit consists of her usual outfit along with a red, white, and blue racing helmet with a blue visor. Gallery Adorabeezle Deviantart Promotional.png Adorabeezle's House.png|House Adorabeezle Winterpop goes Beezy.png Adorabeezle Winterpop & Nougetsia Brumblestain going together.png Adorabeezle Winterpop 2.png Adorabeezle Winterpop Sketch.png Adorabeezle Winterpop 3.png Ballistic Adorabeezle.png Adorabeezle with the glowing Ring.png Adorabeezle with the glowing Ring 2.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor.png Adorabeezle Winterpop Sketch 2.png Ballistic Adorabeezle 2.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 2.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 3.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 4.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 5.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 6.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 7.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 8.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 9.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 10.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 11.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 12.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 13.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 14.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 15.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 16.png Ballistic Adorabeezle with a Hero's Duty Gun.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 17.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 18.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 19.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 20.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 21.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 22.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 23.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 24.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 25.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 26.png Adorabeezle Winterpop with her Ice Cream.png Ballistic Adorabeezle and Nougetsia.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 27.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 28.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 29.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 30.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 31.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 32.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 33.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 34.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 35.png Ballistic Adorabeezle with a Hero's Duty Gun 2.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 36.png Adorabeezle Popstar.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 37.png Ballistic Adorabeezle with a Hero's Duty Gun 3.png Ballistic Adorabeezle Render.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 38.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 39.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 40.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 41.png Ballistic Vanellope and Adorabeezle.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 42.png Ballistic Vanellope and Adorabeezle 2.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 43.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 45.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 44.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 46.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 48.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 47.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 49.png Ballistic Adorabeezle without her Blue Visor 50.png Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Racers Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Sequels